


С.Н.Ю.М

by Hopair



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Чувства четырех героинь могут уместиться в одном человеке.





	С.Н.Ю.М

Знаешь, все это время я просыпалась лишь с одним желанием. Я хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив, ради этого я находила силы вставать с кровати, ради этого я молчала, когда хотелось умереть. Иногда я задавалась вопросом, что будет, если я умру? Ты бы сильно удивился, не представлял бы, как это могло произойти, но со мной эта мысль так долго, что давно перестала пугать. Мы знакомы с самого детства, но на самом деле такие чужие.

Ты и этот клуб для меня — второй дом. Я чувствую себя частью этого места. Здесь и с тобой я в безопасности. Хочу сохранить это! Жизнь учила меня не ждать ничего от людей, но… Ты ведь не сделаешь мне больно?

Я безумно люблю тебя! Ты единственный, кто принял меня. Никто больше не поймет этого! Глубину и красоту миров книг. Но теперь я даже не хочу читать. Быть с тобой каждый миг, дышать тем же воздухом, просто смотреть на тебя, мне больше ничего не нужно! Только ты! Только ты и я, разве это не идеально? Потому что…

Мне так одиноко. Ты никогда не сможешь понять это, какого быть одной в этом фальшивом мире, окруженной лишь куклами. Пустые, безвольные, счастливые в своем неведении. Я так ждала тебя. Без тебя в моем мире нет ничего настоящего, лишь картонные иллюзии. Ты тоже видишь, это всего лишь игра, а твой мир так безграничен и прекрасен. Бесконечный простор и выбор. Игра с самым сложным кодом, в идеальной системе философии и физики. Ты видишь это каждый день… или не видишь?

Я люблю тебя, но ты не замечаешь моей боли.  
Я люблю тебя, но ты бросаешь меня.  
Я безумно люблю тебя, но ты не разделяешь этого чувства.  
Я люблю тебя, но ты — такая же кукла, всего-то в другой игре.


End file.
